Enterprise systems can include multiple systems that access common data. In some instances, the data is replicated between multiple databases. In other words, data in one database is replicated in another database. Accordingly, an application executing on a first server of a source system can access data in a first database, and an application executing on a second server of a target system can access replicated data in a second database. The application, however, undergoes lifecycle management, which can include maintenance procedures, such as upgrading the application (e.g., from a first version (V1) to a second version (V2)). Such maintenance procedures can result in table structure changes, and/or intermediary states, for example. When deploying a change (e.g., as part of a maintenance procedure) to an application, which interacts with database tables that are replicated to another database system, and consumed by a second application, the setup for replication, the replication execution and the consumption of the replicated data will break, if table structures change. Additionally, intermediary states during deployment are typically inconsistent, thus a concurrent downtime is required on the source system and the target system.